Mimicking
by Indy's Green Hat
Summary: The psychology professor at Shiz University has the students complete a small group project. How do you see the other person? So.. how does the class see each other? Funny little one-shot. After popular, but before the lion cub..


**I'm trying to finish writing my other story but I needed a small break from it so I could think.**

 **So I decided to do a little fun (Well for me) little one-shot.**

 **Idea comes from my youngest sister who decided that it was fun to try and mimic me without me trying to mimic her back.**

* * *

Elphaba studied the classroom. The seats pushed around to the side leaving a wide space in the middle.

"I'm not doing this." Elphaba said crossing her arms.

Galinda sighed irritably from across the room.

"Come on Elphie this will be fun!"

"No, it wont."

"Its part of your grade green bean." Avaric commented from the other side.

Elphaba glared at him, but relented knowing the professor would walk in any minute and make sure she was participating.

"Fine, I'm not first."

"We know everyone has already decided it would be me." Boq groaned covering his face.

"Thats very sweet of you to volunteer biq!" Galinda smiled at him.

"Boq." He corrected dreamily looking at Galinda.

"Who will try to do him first?" Galinda ignored Boq's gaze.

Fiyero raised his hand and they ushered him forward.

Taking long proud strides to the middle, he went down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked eyeing him.

"I'm getting down to Boq's size."

" Hey! "

"Next." Elphaba called out lazily.

Fiyero frowned sticking his tongue out at her, but stood and stepped to the side.

"I'll try Biq!" Pfannee called out pushing them aside to be in the center.

"It's Boq!" He called out angrily.

She shrugged taking a deep breath. "Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda!" She shouted waving her arms and making fun of the munchkin who shrunk back. Elphaba glared at her and Pfannee rushed off laughing with her group of friends, which included Galinda. Nessa turned away pretending that she wasn't hearing any of it.

"Anyone else want to try Biq?" Galinda asked after laughing a while, looking around the classroom.

"It's Boq." Avaric responded leaning on his desk.

"It came out the same and everything!" Pfannee doubled over in laughter and Avaric followed when he realized what he'd done.

"I think we got Boq down. Who is next?" Fiyero asked. Everyone turned away.

"Fine, I'll choose…Pfannee." He grinned looking around for whoever would try and mimic her.

Once a few seconds passed and no one came forward Avaric smiled smugly at her.

"No one is going to try to do me?" She asked batting her eyes around innocently.

"That's the problem you let everyone do you, so no one really wants to anymore." Elphaba commented dryly. Avaric and Fiyero let out a roar of laughter as Pfannee looked indignantly at her.

Galinda turned away to hide her smile and Boq laughed slightly.

"That was just crude Elphaba." Nessa reprimanded her and Elphaba shrugged.

It was a senseless class project anyway.

"How about me?" Avaric wondered sitting on top of his desk. After a few blanks stares with no one moving to try he smiled snobbishly at them.

"Yeah, I understand, I'm Avaric Tenmeadows and it's just such a hard role to play, it's impossible for someone else to fill the role." He brushed his hair back winking at them.

"Who goes next?"

"How about me?" Shen- Shen said.

Pfannee, Milla, and Galinda all stepped forward.

"This should be good." Someone said.

The three girls looked at each other.

"OOH YOUR DRESS IS SO PRETTY."

"I love your shoes!"

"Where did you get that?"

"IS THAT NEW?"

"Thats pretty accurate." Avaric said, and Elphaba didn't know if it was or not since she didn't know her very well.

"Someone should try Fiyero." Someone grumbled from somewhere and Avaric stepped forward.

"The trouble with me is," He began singing jumping on his desk " I always try to teach the wrong lesson, believe me, I'm too scandalous for you to know, I always spend a night with—" He stopped quickly when Fiyero threw a pencil at his head.

"In this people character study thing, does Fiyero kiss Galinda?" Avaric wondered rubbing his head as he took a seat on top of his desk.

"Fiyero always kisses Galinda." Galinda smiled eyeing Fiyero.

"I'LL DO FIYERO AGAIN!" Avaric yelled stepping in front of her.

"ME!" A few boys immediately said pushing Avaric aside, she was sure she heard Boq yelling the loudest but he did not jump in.

" How sweet," She giggled. "but I only trust my Elphie with my Fiyero." Galinda said and all the boys ran off at the thought.

"Someone try _Elphie."_ Pfannee snickered obviously annoyed that Avaric had dropped her immediately for a chance with Galinda.

"I got this." Fiyero took a step forward facing her. Elphaba froze crossing her arms, wondering what joke he would do.

"I have no green makeup unfortunately so I can't do a perfect imitation, so I'm going for her trademark expression." Fiyero crossed his arms and frowned at everyone, making sure to look as angry as he possibly could. Elphaba scoffed dropping her arms and watched as he rolled his eyes. She had to suppress an eye roll herself. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Nessa giggled slightly but composed herself when Elphaba looked at her.

Across the room Galinda was having a fit of laughter.

"Fiyero! Elphie is more like this." Galinda stood up on a chair to be seen. "I hate everything and everyone." She deadpanned staring blankly at everyone before she burst in laughter with the others.

"How about we all mimic Galinda?" Elphaba said bitterly.

She took a step forward before anyone else beat her to it.

Elphaba took a deep breath before forcing a wide smile.

"Toss, toss." She mocked tossing her hair from side to side adding a fake giggle to it.

Galinda gaped at her.

"You're perfect, No, you're perfect! No, I'm perfect!" Nessa wheeled forward pointing at everyone. Elphaba smiled proudly looking at her sister making fun of her friend.

"Nessa!" Galinda yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Hi everyone, I'm Nessarose thropp, do as I say or I'll run you over with my wheelchair!" Galinda said sitting in her seat.

"I have never!"

"No, Nessa is more like this." Fiyero held his head high, chin pointed out. "Go get me a drink!" He demanded in a girly voice.

Elphaba chuckled despite the fact they were making fun of her sister, wondering how any other class that day would be able to top this. Not even her next class with Doctor Dillamond would be able to top it.

* * *

He returned watching his students all trying to mimic the other.

He smiled approvingly as even the usually serious and outspoken Miss Thropp was enjoying herself, laughing with the other students.

No one in that classroom was the same at all, but when everyone overlooked what their eyes saw they would come to realize that there was more than meets the eye.

So much more.


End file.
